Hate is a strong word
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: Sam is pissed off, why? i'll give you a hint. it has to do with the nub living across from Carly. SEDDIE bit of creddie, and an OC comes along playing as someone close to Sam. i don't own icarly.
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

Sam slammed the door of Carly's apartment, glaring at the air in front of her eyes and she stomped away from the plaza, I wouldn't exactly say stomped, but she sure was pissed. Trying to hide it didn't exactly work. She kept her head lowered, her face fixed in an unexplainable emotion, one that was so unlike her. She had her eyes narrowed to half-slits, like she was lost in her thoughts, arguing in her head.

'_Dammit…' _she huffed quietly, not caring that she just bumped into some poor girl who had probably already had the worst day of her life by the way she looked.

"Hey! Watch it!" she hissed, her dark blue eyes glowering at her in hate for Sam spilling her coffee on her black netted shirt. Sam ignored her and kept walking.

The black haired girl wouldn't put up with it.

"Hey! I said watch it dammit! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" she was annoyed, and clearly annoying since Sam had been extremely aggravated that day in particular. The girl pushed her way through the crowd of people, not going down so usually when they occasionally yelled at her, she grabbed Sam's shoulder and spun her around.

"What's your deal?" she growled, at first, the girl looked as if she would kill Sam, she wasn't someone to be messed with, she might be able to put up with the shit she went through today, but this was enough. Then, as if she had never snapped in the first place, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Sam?" Sam looked at her, glaring daggers. Then she simmered, her eyes going back to narrowed slits.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you, you know I don't like to be messed with, were you even paying attention?"

She grunted, and pushed her hand away.

"Whatever" she growled, running through the people in a fast speed-walk, she needed to relax, to calm down, she didn't want to see, or hear anyone at the moment. She needed some Ham.

The black haired girl, with the name Aria engraved on her bracelet dangling with the others in gold and silver colors, stood there for a second or so, sighed, and walked away. She wouldn't bother her sister today, she knew that look all to well, she didn't like the idea of being flung through a wall.

**What happened to Sam? Why was she so pissed? SHE HAS ANOTHER SISTER? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE IDIOTIC QUESTIONS? Why was I screaming….? Why is the world….spinning….**

**Erin: R&R plzz *cheesy grin* *drags Annalisa away* **


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's PO.V.

I can't believe it.

I'm going insane. Sam's ignoring me and I'm going insane! The girl who brings me hell is finally ignoring me, and its driving me crazy, I know, its just not normal. I'm not used to this.

But then again, I'm not really used to dating Carly. Yeah, it happened once. But I didn't think we'd get back together, I didn't think it affected Carly at all when I…broke up with her. I don't know, she just seemed…sort of happy that I was getting over her? I really had even gone as far as being with Sam for most of my day, she would come over to my house more then she would Carly's, take my food and watch my T.V. we had grown closer as friends, and it seemed comfortable to be around her. She didn't beat on me…a lot. And she had maybe stuck up for me once or twice when I was being pushed around.

And then, Carly comes to me with tears in her eyes, saying that she was sorry, and that hiding that she was unhappy that we broke up from me was eating her alive. I really couldn't believe that moment was real, she was holding me, crying into my chest and whispering 'I'm sorry's' into my shirt.

THE Carly Shay. The girl of my dreams. The girl I've been 'in love' with since we started iCarly a few years back. To tell the truth, it didn't feel like I thought it would to be wanted back by her of all people. Especially when Sam walked in. the look on her face, it wasn't in shock, or hurt, of course it wasn't, it IS Sam were talking about. The blonde-headed demon that haunts my nightmares. She just made a sarcastic wow face and walked out, slamming the door behind her. It's not like she cared.

So why did I feel so guilty when she caught us? I mean, not caught, its not like we were sneaking around or anything, its not like I was…dating Sam.

I sighed and walked to my locker, I didn't need this right now, I had school and everything else to deal with. I didn't care that Sam was ignoring me, yeah I didn't care, why should I? she's not my business, Carly's my girlfriend, the one I should worry about. Sam's not even considered my friend, to her I'm not anyway, so why should she by MY friend? I stopped dead in my tracks next to my locker when I saw Sam talking to a black haired boy with hazel eyes underneath the mess of his bangs, a soft smile on his face. Sam was laughing, like one of those full hearted laughs that I haven't heard her do when she was even near me, her laugh always seemed broken to me. I was frozen in my place, my feet wouldn't move anymore, and my fists were clenching and unclenching, I felt like I wanted to hurt someone. It was an unusual feeling. I couldn't be…?

"Freddie what's wrong?" I broke from my trance to see a worried face I recognized after a while.

"N-Nothing, come on, we have to get to class" Carly raised an eyebrow and nodded suspiciously.

"yeah" she followed me to our next class, but my heart nearly stopped when she asked if I had seen Sam at all.

**Just another short one, I forgot to mention that there will be another OC in this story, cus I wanna put one in so DEAL WITH IT! Besides, I very much like my Cole OC, he's very mysterious. You'll see! **

**Erin: Annalisa does NOT OWN ICARLY. R&R plzz or I will go to your house and take all of your walls away. ^^**


End file.
